


the taste of moonlight

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next time,” he mumbles softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Myungsoo’s forehead. “When you don’t come in three seconds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of moonlight

In the dark, Sungyeol looks more ethereal than Myungsoo has ever known him for. He’s— soft, as strange as it sounds for someone as ancient and horrific as Sungyeol is. But under the light of the stars and moon, Sungyeol looks like something straight out of a fairy tale rather than a frightening myth that parents use to scare their children with at night. He is not a myth though, the flesh under Myungsoo’s fingers is as tangible as the taste of iron still stinging on his tongue from the aftermath of having kissed the other, the bloodlust far too strong in Sungyeol to stop him from taking just a small taste of the little human.

Myungsoo wants to tell him that he could have just asked for the regular way, the veins on his neck still clean and fresh with blood, but he files that thought away neatly to instead live in the moment of soaking in all of Sungyeol’s milky white skin that seems to glisten softly in the night. How can a monster look so beautiful?

“It’s bitter,” Sungyeol spits, rubbing at the small corners of mouth with the back of his hand. Myungsoo feels so disappointed at that.

“But still good, right?” Myungsoo affirms. Sungyeol only glances down at him through his thick fringe before nodding slightly and it is enough to elicit a grin from Myungsoo. He feels approved. “And kissing me? Was that good too?”

If he could, Myungsoo thinks Sungyeol would be blushing about now. The only telltale sign is the way his eyes flicker away, as if he’s too embarrassed to look directly at Myungsoo. “Yes,” he answers honestly, so saccharine.

It’s absolutely mortifying, the situation Myungsoo is in. Seducing a _vampire_ of all things, but Howon had always said he had a penchant for the absurd and mysterious. Sungyeol is indeed mysterious, but Myungsoo is more so the absurd one.

He leans in to wrap his arms around Sungyeol’s neck, playfully smiling at the other. He responds by sighing, knocking his forehead lightly against Myungsoo’s in defeat. They kiss again, this time without Sungyeol letting his fangs slip out to to bite on the inside of Myungsoo’s bottom lip, instead his tongue presses in to lap at the small puncture wound. Myungsoo lets out a soft hum of pleasure, quiet enough for only a vampire to hear and Sungyeol presses him closer to the wall of the alley in which they reside in.

“This is too public,” Sungyeol announces moments later, strangely breathless for a creature that does not breathe. Myungsoo’s lips feel a tad swollen from the kissing abuse, but he doesn’t care, only letting out an exhale of breath.

“You’re the one who wanted to meet here,” Myungsoo states, caressing Sungyeol’s nape.

“Because it’s the only place we can, but Myungsoo if you want to do—”

Before he can finish his sentence, Myungsoo presses his lips to Sungyeol’s again, stopping him from continuing and they remain glued together for almost too long until Myungsoo feels like nearly all the air in his lungs has been stolen by Sungyeol.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, forcefully pulling himself away. “It’s just so hard to control myself with you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Myungsoo mumbles, panting to catch his breath. “Can you just—”

Sungyeol doesn’t wait for him to say anything more, he knows Myungsoo has become far too flustered to continue, the smell of arousal spreading through the human male’s body. “Yes. Let me. I’ll do it.”

Myungsoo cannot protest to that, the distinct taste of Sungyeol still in his mouth, his oddly calming smell lingering all over the place and Myungsoo feels drunk off the night. Far too quickly, Sungyeol is down on his knees, Myungsoo’s jeans and underwear pulled down to his thighs without notice as Sungyeol’s hand stills around his half hard cock.

“Just from kissing and you’re already like this,” mumbles Sungyeol, teasingly so, and Myungsoo shudders in his touch.

“Shut up.”

It is exactly what Sungyeol does as he flicks his tongue across the tip of Myungsoo’s cock, making the other groan out. He doesn’t waste any time, parting his full, vampire lips further and taking Myungsoo into his mouth, tongue flat as it slides on the underside of his cock. With no need to breathe, Sungyeol slides all the way down, the tip of Myungsoo’s cock hitting the back of his throat effortlessly, making the human male buck forward uselessly, too turned on and tinted pink with mortification. It’s dark outside, but that doesn’t mean anyone couldn’t walk past the alley and see them, Sungyeol on his knees, his throat swallowing around Myungsoo’s dick as the latter of the two shamelessly cries out in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Myungsoo to come at the realization, the feel of Sungyeol on him far too good, his voice becoming ragged as his orgasm hits him harder than any before.

“Holy shit.” Myungsoo stumbles backwards onto the wall, knees failing him as Sungyeol swallows down his cum, licking his lips in the process. The sight is a little too hot for the cool breeze that passes them.

“You lasted like, three seconds,” states Sungyeol, voice completely level and a little flat. Myungsoo’s body collapses into his arms.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up earlier?” He says shakily with Sungyeol’s arms holding him upright. Every bone in his body feels useless.

“I lied earlier,” Sungyeol suddenly says and Myungsoo looks up to meet his eyes.

“What?”

“It wasn’t bitter,” he clarifies, pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of Myungsoo’s lips. “You taste very delicious in fact.”

Myungsoo snorts softly, “Nice to know my body fluids are to your tastes then.”

Gently, Sungyeol lifts him, wrapping Myungsoo’s legs around his waist and he holds him like that, burying his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. “You won’t mind if I try from here, then?”

“Be my guest,” Myungsoo says, swallowing thickly. His body still feels worn from before, but he knows that Sungyeol will always treat him kindly.

The pain hardly registers when Sungyeol bites him, fangs sharp as they sink down effortlessly, not a single drop of blood escaping as Sungyeol takes in a very brief gulp. Myungsoo whines softly, body fluttering from the sensation and quickly, Sungyeol pulls away, tongue immediately lapping at the fresh wound. Myungsoo holds onto him tightly through it all, completely wound up all over again and perhaps this is exactly the response Sungyeol was trying to create in the other.

“Maybe the alley really isn’t a suitable place,” Myungsoo finally says moments later when Sungyeol has just about finished putting him back together.

“Next time,” he mumbles softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Myungsoo’s forehead. “When you don’t come in three seconds.” 


End file.
